


A King's Indulgence

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: A Wyrm's Gotta Eat, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digestion, I'm Sorry, Incest, Incest Vore, Oh god, Other, Soft Vore, This is gonna be my fandom legacy, Vore, Weight Gain, mass vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: The Pale King deals with impure Vessels in his own way.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King, The Pale King/Vessels (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The Pale King hadn’t meant to wake the White Lady up. He’d tried his best to be quiet, but an errant footstep had sent him tumbling over a carpet to the ground. She’d asked him if everything was well, and he’d said that it was. He was picking out his favorite robe, and was just about prepared to go out and face the day. His arms, legs, and tail were glistening in the light. As the Queen watched the King’s body, she could only think of how much he’d physically changed of late.

The White Lady had taken note of her husband’s growth these past few months. He used to be slim as a stick, with not much of a gut to speak of. Now, he had an adorable rounded pot belly that bulged from beneath his cloak. It was striking large, for a creature as small as the Pale King was. His tail had fattened up too, going from a slim, winding thing to a half-thick rope.

She often wondered where he was getting this weight from, since the portion sizes of his meals hadn’t changed. In fact, he’d been eating a lot less lately, from what she could tell. He rarely cleaned his plate at lunch or dinner, and there wasn’t much time for snacking in his busy schedule. Was he sneaking out at night? No. She would’ve heard about that. Well, she supposed, it’s not much of my business. In fact, the White Lady preferred the King chubby like this. She’d even used his belly as a pillow on some nights, cozying up tight to her Wyrm.

She was pulled from her reverie by the sound of the King heading for the door. He called back to her, “A grim business awaits me today. It’s time for another Culling.”

She shivered as she heard the word. She didn’t want to think about it, she had enough guilt on her heart as it was. But she couldn’t stop herself from thinking of the poor Vessels who would today be tossed back into the Abyss. Vessels who climbed out of the Abyss and seemed Pure were kept in a resting quarter of the Palace.

Over time, the King’s retainers kept notes of which ones showed signs of having thoughts or emotions. Then came the Culling, where these Vessels were tossed back into the Abyss. A Culling was called at the King’s discretion, and it was a duty he carried out alone. Nobody was to follow him to the Abyss. He normally took small groups of Vessels with him, only three or four.

Before, a Culling would only take place a few times a year. But the King had been calling them more and more recently. The Queen thought this was because he was growing desperate to find a Pure Vessel in the wake of the Infection’s growth. If she knew the truth, she would break off her union with the King, and never speak to him again.

While her husband’s voice sounded grave in the early morning darkness, internally, the King was ecstatic. There was a batch of a dozen or so Vessel waiting for him in the resting quarters. He secretly hoped this batch would be delicious as the last as he nodded solemnly to his Queen, and closed the door behind him.

The King told his retainers and closest associates that he would be partaking in a Culling today, and that he was not to be disturbed. They all nodded and accepted his judgement without question. They could carry out his duties for a day while he carried out the grim deed. By the time the King was done informing everyone, and making sure things would be fine in his absence, it was just before noon.

He entered the resting quarters precisely at noon. There were a dozen Vessels resting about in the center of the room. They all looked at him inquisitively as he approached. The King’s belly growled as he looked them over. He could hardly contain his excitement as stared the treats down, licking his lips. He said, in his most dignified voice, “Vessels, you are to accompany me today. I have something special to show you all.”

The Impure Vessels shifted uneasily, knowing that this meant nothing good. They’d seen other Vessels be taken from the quarters like this, and they were all never seen again. And, they realized, the only Vessels being taken were those who displayed emotions in front of the King or his retainers. But maybe this wasn’t nefarious? Maybe Father was just taking them to a new living place, and they’d get to see all of their siblings again? Well, they’d soon be together with their siblings again. But certainly not in the way they hoped.

But they knew that they had no choice but to follow the King. So, they got in a small group behind him, and had him lead the way.

The King led them out of the Palace, and through a dark and winding series of tunnels. None dared to run off. If the King didn’t catch them, the unknown wilds surrounding them would swallow them right up.

Suddenly, the King made a sharp turn towards an inconspicuous boulder rested against a high wall. He tapped a knuckle on it, then said a small chant. With that, the boulder seemed to vanish, leaving an opening into the wall beyond. As they passed beyond it, the boulder appeared again behind them.

As they progressed down the dark hallway, the Vessels had the idea to flee. Something inside of all of them told them to flee, that to keep going down this path meant certain doom. But these fears were put to rest by the sight of an opening at the end of the hall. The opening led into a wide clearing, with a white, rounded dome in its center. So, he was just taking them to a new living place after all! They’d been so nervous for nothing, thank the Gods.

The worry returned when the King lead them inside through a simple door. The room was a large, rounded thing with a gigantic round bed in the middle. There were no other doors, windows, or paths of escape. It was lighted by a dozen or so lumafly lanterns hanging on the ceiling above. There was no one else in sight. Where were their siblings? Why had the King taken them to such a secret, secluded place?

The King gently locked the door behind them, and turned to take one last look at the snacks he’d be enjoying. He reached down to the Vessel closest to him, and gently patted them on the head. The Vessel looked up, shocked by this sign of affection. The Pale King was usually so distant with them. Why was he being so gentle-

The thought was cut off as the King harshly grabbed the Vessel by the horns. He opened his mouth wide, showing off his sharp, jagged teeth, and stuffed the Vessel inside. But he wouldn’t be chewing these Vessels, oh no. He had something else delicious planned for them. Like with the others before this batch, he was going to swallow them all whole.

The King let out an explosive moan as the Vessel entered his mouth. The cool taste and texture of their void body, the delicious sensation of their mask against his tongue, it was all so overwhelming he could hardly take it. The King felt the Vessel struggle his mouth, kicking and struggling against the warm walls and tongue pressing in on all sides. The King’s form had a good degree of plasticity, due to his shapeshifting abilities. He could easily stuff down three or four Vessels in one go, if he wanted. But right now, he wanted to savor this.

The unlucky Vessel was overtaken with terror, disgust, and confusion as the King stuffed them down. What was he doing? Was Father eating them? But why? What had they done to deserve this? The King was rock hard as he swallowed the first Vessel, his cock bulging out from below his cloak.

The Vessel’s confusion and disgust reached new heights as they plopped into his belly. It was dark and tight, the King’s wall pressing down on them from all sides. They struggled desperately against the walls of his belly, their little kicks and punches visible to the outside world only as small outward pushes on the King’s tummy.

The rest of the Vessels looked on in confused terror. As the King finished swallowing the first Vessel, they scattered in panic. Some ran towards the door, trying desperately to open it. Others searched the walls for another exit, or hid under the bed. With a sadistic little grin, the King decided to deal with the Vessels by the door first.

He was past wanting to savor this now. It was time for indulgence. After a few quick steps, he reached the three Vessels banging on the door. He picked two of them up, one with each hand, and then gingerly stuffed them into his mouth. The third tried to escape by running to the left of the King, but the Wyrm managed to grab them by the cloak and stuff them in too.

The King savored their taste and struggles, loving how it felt when they pushed and kicked against one another as they tried to escape. But there were more Vessels to feast upon, and so he quickly swallowed them down.

The King’s gut swelled as the three Vessels were added to its number. The King gently stroked his belly, quaking with excitement as he thought of how large it would be by the end of all this.

The Wyrm looked around the room, and saw that four Vessels were clinging to the walls, trying to find a way to escape. Four would be a challenge to put down at once, but he felt that he was up to it. After a short, frantic minute, the King managed to corner the four of them by the door. The King didn’t want them to get away, so he had to improvise.

He moved in on the left, knowing that the Vessels would try to escape to the right. His assumption was correct, but as they moved to avoid the King, he lashed out with his tail. His tail easily wrapped around the four Vessels, constricting them tightly together. The King salivated as he looked over their terrified faces, and had his first orgasm as he used his tail to thrust the four of them into his mouth.

Their desperate struggles as they kicked and punched against his tongue and mouth sent him into a second wave, and then a third. His white cum was soaking his beautiful robes. He’d have to clean them before he returned to the Palace, he thought vaguely.

The King tossed his head back and swallowed hard, orgasming again as he felt the four of them slip down his throat and enter his belly. He was getting tired now, and even with his plasticity, he knew that his form could only take a few more Vessels. But he would make do. He was enjoying this feast far too much to stop.

The rest of the Vessels were hiding under the bed, hoping that the King hadn’t noticed their attempt at escape. The King worked his body over to the bed, and rubbed his belly again as he examined the desperate struggles of the Vessels inside. It looked like the King’s tummy had some sort of wild animal inside of it, desperately trying to get out. The Wyrm already felt stuffed, but he wasn’t done quite yet. He reached his lanky tail down to the underside of the bed, and felt around until he caught a Vessel. Trapping them, the King gently removed them from the underside of the bed and plopped them in his mouth. He repeated this for the other Vessels down there.

As he retrieved the twelfth and final Vessel, the King looked them in the eye. Their face was as static as ever, but the Wyrm could feel the terror, fear, and confusion emanating off the creature. He could see the fear in their eyes. After a moment, the King decided that he wouldn’t eat this one yet. He had other plans for them. He kept them constricted with his tail, and luxuriated in their small physical attempts at resistance, as he laid down and turned his attention to his belly.

His belly was now easily twice as large as he was. He was well and truly stuffed with Vessels now. He felt them kick and struggle as they tried to break free of the King’s grasp, but it was already far too late for them. The King stroked his cock as he watched and felt them struggle inside, luxuriating in the power he held over them.

Inside, every Vessel was terrified and struggling. They realized what the score was now. Their siblings never came back because the Pale King ate them all. They didn’t understand. Why would their Father do this to them? What had they done to make him do this? Terror and fear turned to sadness as the futility of their struggle dawned on them. No Vessel had yet escaped the King. Why would they?

The first Vessel the King swallowed was growing weak. Pressed against their siblings on one side and their father on the other, they were close to the breaking point. Their shell would crack, their body erupt, and their Shade would return to the Aby-

Wait.

How could their Shade return to the Abyss? Normally their shade would sink into the ground and find a way back that way. But there was no ground here, only the King’s gut.

And then it hit them.

The King was going to digest their Shade as well.

The Vessel would’ve screamed in pure terror if they were able. They redoubled their struggles, pushing and kicking against the King’s fleshy walls. The King felt his struggles, and laughed sadistically as he waited for what came next. He rubbed his belly, waiting for it to win out over the Vessels.

The First Vessel felt that they were about to crack open. No, no! It can’t end like this, it just can’t-

In a short moment, their shell exploded, and their shade was unleashed. The Vessel held control over their shade, and tried more desperately than ever to escape. Their shade was the culmination of their being, the closest thing a Void being had to a soul. If the King digested their shade, they would never return to the Abyss, never find rest with their siblings. They thrashed and bashed in all directions, trying to break free of the King. But in their desperation, they accidently broke open the shells of several other siblings. Those siblings, coming to the same revelation The First Vessel did, responded with fear and panic in kind. This caused a chain reaction, and in just a few moments, the shades were the only things that remained.

The King kept on stroking his belly. Yes. Yes. Very good! This was exactly what he wanted. The shades were much more vulnerable than the Vessels were, and it wouldn’t be too long before they melted in the King’s gut.

The First Vessel felt this firsthand. Shades are very vulnerable, it doesn’t take much to silence them. Pools of void gathered in their eyes and rolled down their face in streaks as they started to cry. They wanted to beg their Father to stop, they just wanted to be set free. They’d go right back to the Abyss, he’d never hear of them again. Please, just stop.

Just stop.

Just stop…

The Shade felt their vision starting to go dark. Their mind was at their limit, and they were about to black out. Before they blacked out, never to awaken, their last thought was, “…Father…”

After the first Shade fell, the rest weren’t too far behind. The King moaned whorishly as the struggling in his gut died down, and the Shades, one by one, started to fully digest. His gut started to shrink back down as his body dealt with its defeated prey. He took the one remaining Vessel, who at this point was just crying with dejected terror, and using his tail, pressed their face against the siblings digesting silently in his gut. The Vessel’s mind went blank with shock and disgust as they felt all that remained of their siblings pushing against them. How could their Father be so cruel?

The King just rubbed his tummy with his hands. He pressed into his softening gut with both hands, playing with the sibling juice slowly being digested away into his body. He could already see his tail growing thicker as his gut went about distributing his new weight. Their very beings, their very souls, reduced to nothing more than pudge on the Pale King.

The Pale King sat up, trying to adjust to the new weight on his body. He placed the Vessel on the bed beside him, and then laid belly-down on top of them.

The meek Vessel cracked under the despair, their mind shattering with terror. They felt their siblings crushing down on every part of them. The King was still gently stroking his belly, enjoying the sense of fullness he got out of being filled with Vessels like this. He had a mighty appetite as a Wyrm, and he found that this let him satisfy it nicely.

He felt the weakening struggles of the Vessel pinned beneath him. The King smiled. They were close to mentally breaking, just as he wanted it. He continued rubbing his belly as the struggles inside of it entirely ceased. He felt his belly and tail chub up significantly, and he couldn’t wait to see what they’d look like at the end of this. The King noticed that his thighs and ass had pudged up quite a bit too. He reached a hand down and squeezed the new plump all around his body. What a delightful little feast this was!

Rolling back onto his back, he picked up the last Vessel with his tail. Their mind was completely broken from the torments inflicted onto them by the Pale King. The King licked his lips, and gently plopped the Vessel into his mouth. They didn’t even try to fight or struggle as they slid down the Pale King’s gullet, and into his belly with the rest of their digested siblings.

The Wyrm King just laid on his side, still stroking his belly as he waited for his gut to do the rest. He didn’t feel the Vessel struggle at all the entire time, not even when their shell was shattered, and their shade was unleashed. They just sat back and let themselves be digested, mind too broken to even think of resisting.

The King gently rubbed his smooth, round belly as it worked away the rest of the Vessels. After a few hours of comfortable lounging in-and-out of sleep, they were mostly gone. The King’s Wyrm gut was able to digest food at an incredibly quick rate, which was beneficial to keeping this a secret. If he was gone for a few days, bugs around the Palace would get suspicious.

But with this, he could relax out here for the night, come back to the Palace in the morning. Though, he was a bit worried that he’d overplayed his hand this time. A dozen Vessels was a lot to go through in one sitting, and such indulgence was undoubtably going to have a big impact on his body.

Looking down, his fears were entirely confirmed. His tail was now thicker than his main body, the Vessels having filled it out significantly. He could’ve rested up against its soft side as a pillow if he wanted. His thighs are ass were thoroughly rounded out with pudge, something that both excited and embarrassed the King. He’d be hearing about that from the White Lady for sure, he thought. Rubbing his belly, he found that it was now easily thrice as large as it was this morning. It prominently bulged out from behind his cloak, making it the first thing one would notice about the Wyrm. He ran his hand over it again, and was pleased with how soft and pudgy it was. The Vessels had pudged him up significantly.

Well, he’d have to come up for a good cover story later. Right now, all he wanted to do was nap. As he drifted off, all the King could think about was when he would be able to hold the next Culling.


	2. The Pure Vessel

The Pale King put on his best grave face as he announced the latest Culling. He hoped that he had sounded desperate and tragic enough when he was justifying his decision to his wife and retainers. It had only been two short weeks since the last Culling, the one where he had taken away a dozen Vessels at once. Usually, there was a gap of around two months between Cullings. Calling one so soon after the last seemed strange. 

But he had justified himself by saying that time was running short on stopping the Infection, that they did not have time to waste anymore on Vessels that showed even a slight hint of failure. The fate of Hallownest was on the line, and it was time to take dire measures! At least, that’s what he told those who cared to listen. 

The truth was far more base. The King just wanted to eat more Vessels. He loved the way they struggled as he swallowed them down, the way they kicked and pushed at his soft belly as they were digested, the way they pudged his body up whenever he went was done with them. 

That last part was secretly the Wyrm’s favorite part of the entire deal. The Vessels had made him so squishy and soft that it was actually impressive. His Wyrm belly bulged out from behind his cloak, a soft, squishy dome that begged to be patted and rested upon. His wife had often used it as a pillow, resting her soft head upon its rounded form. 

And then there was what they had done to his tail! His tail used to be a tiny, stringy thing. More a remnant of his past form than anything else. But now, it was a true and proper Wyrm tail. It was easily thicker than his main body and by this point at least twice as long. He loved curling up next to it when he needed a rest, head and hands pushing against its soft plump. 

Also, much to the White Lady’s amusement, they’d filled out his thighs and ass quite a bit too. The King had been quite flat before, but now you could easily make out his ass through his favorite white cloak. The Queen had teased him that he must’ve been eating too many sweets. Well, he had been eating too much of something. But it wasn’t the sweets. 

The King had worried that the changes in his physical form would’ve set off alarm bells in the Lady’s head. Surely she’d put two and two together, and realize what he’d done to the Vessels? But she was just so enamored with his new body that she didn’t even question his flimsy excuses for the change in his form. 

The King shivered with anticipation as he approached the Resting Quarters. He was going to be taking fifteen Vessels with him today, a larger number than even the last. There was something special about one Vessel in this batch though. Among their number was a Vessel rumored to be Pure, and today would be a test to see if they had an idea instilled. 

The King had become aware of this Pure Vessel around a month ago. There was nothing suspicious about them on the surface. They were the same size and general shape as the rest of the Vessels, they never showed emotions, and they never showed signs of thought. They simply did as they were told, like a proper little automaton. There had been much chatter among the King’s inner circle that their salvation had finally arrived, that their Pure Vessel had ascended. 

But the King wasn’t entirely convinced. Some of the Vessels actions had been suspicious, and seemed to betray an idea instilled. They always stared at him for long periods of time, even when they hadn’t been prompted to. A retainer had found a King’s Idol hidden away under their bed, and they always seemed to hang around him whenever he visited the Quarters. It was as if they had an obsession with him. 

But strangest of all, this Vessel seemed to actively rat out other Impure Vessels in subtle ways. When the King came around to see which Vessels had ideas instilled, this Pure Vessel gave him what could only be read as subtle clues as to which ones were tainted. Sometimes, they’d look to the King, and then just stare down a particular Vessel closeby. Other times, they would appear to intentionally startle a Vessel by making a loud noise or making a sudden gesture, giving away their impurity. These incidents always looked like accidents, but they sent off alarm bells in the King’s head. 

The King thought that this Pure Vessel was actually Impure, and he was going to test this theory today. If they didn’t react when the King devoured their siblings, the King would know that they were Pure. Any reaction, and the King would gulp them down with the rest. 

But there was something that the Pale King didn’t get. If they were Impure, why sell out the other Vessels? They didn’t gain anything from it, at least not that the King could see. He did have to admit that they had been a great help in flushing out the Impure Vessels, with dozens of discoveries being owed to them. But why? What did they get out of it? 

The King went through the typical routine of picking up the Vessels from the Quarters and leading them out into Hallownest. As they walked to the King’s secluded dome, the Pure Vessel was ecstatic. This was it. This was their chance to show Father how much they loved him. 

The Pure Vessel was obsessed with the Pale King. Every waking thought was about him, and him alone. They loved his grace, his elegance, his physical beauty. The way the Pure Vessel saw it, the King had saved them from the Abyss, taken them into his home, and made them one of his own. He was the perfect Wyrm, and they wanted to be around no one else. 

Everything they had done had been for the King’s affection. They’d hoped that the King would notice their signals of who was an Impure Vessel, and praise them for their dedication. They wanted the King to praise and reward them, to openly love them as the Vessel loved him. And now the King was taking them to a secret place, where they’d be almost entirely alone with the King! The Pale King could do no wrong in their eyes. Whatever he had planned, the Vessel was planning on going along with entirely. They’d show Father how much they loved him! 

The rest of the Impure Vessels were decidedly less enthused about going on this trip. A dozen of them had been taken the last time, and not a single one had been seen since. Rumors were silently spreading through the Quarters, scribbled on pieces of paper or drawn up in secret. They ranged from the King kicking the Impure Vessels out into the wild, to tossing them back into the Abyss. None of them boded well for the Vessels he’d taken with him. They shuffled uneasily as they followed behind him. 

Still, some hung to hope as the King led them down the dark hallway leading to the dome. This must all be some big misunderstanding! Their siblings weren’t dead, tossed away like so much trash. The King was wondrously kind and elegant, he’d never do something as horrible as that! They’d get to the end of this path, and then they’d all laugh and laugh over how silly they’d been to think Father would do anything bad to them. 

The King rubbed his large, rounded belly as the dome appeared in the distance. His mouth was watering as he approached its entrance, thinking of all the delicious snacks he’d be eating today. His chubby tail wagged back and forth behind him

Unease was thick in the air as the King opened the door and led the Vessels inside. He eyed all of them over as they crossed the threshold, keeping a special eye on the so-called Pure Vessel. He was looking at them like pieces of meat, saliva dripping from his mouth now. As the last Vessel stepped in, he closed and locked the door behind him. He pointed sharply to the Pure Vessel, then said, “You. I want you to watch what I do closely.” The Pure Vessel just stared on, ecstatic that Father had called on them. 

The King gently picked up the Vessel closest to him. The Vessel eyed the King warily. This hadn’t been what they were expecting. It was just a hut? Where were their siblings? Where had the King taken them, and where were they going to be taken after this? And the King never touched them like this, why was he doing it now? 

The Pale King brought his tongue out of his drooling mouth. Slowly, he brought it to the Vessel, and then ran it up and down their body. He savored their cool, chill temperature. Their smooth, silky texture. They didn’t taste like much, but the feeling of their tongue against their body made the King rock hard. 

The Vessel in the King’s hands was trying hard to remain unphased despite their discomfort. The King wanted them to be pure. Perhaps this was a test? The other Vessels were not so collected. They shuffled uneasily, and one or two even backed away from the King entirely. The Vessel in his hands was just wondering what the true meaning of all this was when the King suddenly stuffed them in his mouth. 

For a moment, everyone except the King stood in silent shock. The King was just sucking on his latest treat, enjoying them before they slipped down his throat forever. After the moment passed, all Hell broke loose. Vessels scattered in all directions, towards the door, towards the bed, towards every part of the walls. Horror was evident in all of their movements. Something primal had awoken in all of them, and they all instantly knew what was going on. None of their siblings had returned because the Pale King had eaten them all. Every Vessel was terrified, and running for their lives.

Except the Pure Vessel. The King watched them expectantly as he sucked on his Vessel treat. The Vessel in his mouth was struggling in sheer terror, disgusted and horrified by the feeling of the King’s tongue pushing hard against them. It slithered around their body, tasting every part of it that it could. They pushed and kicked, but to no avail. The King’s firm tongue and teeth kept them in place. And now that they were in his mouth, there was nowhere to go but down. 

And after a minute of savoring their struggles, down they went. The Vessel’s mind quaked in terror and disgust as they were forced down their Father’s throat, and into his gut. As they came to a rest in the King’s belly, they fell to panic as they blindly kicked and pushed at the King’s walls. The Wyrm’s tummy pushed in on them on all sides, constricting and smothering them. Animal fear set in as the Vessel realized that they were going to be digested alive. 

As they swallowed the first Vessel, the King looked to the Pure Vessel. If anything would get a reaction out of them, and prove their impurity, this would be it. The King had honestly expected them to flee in terror, or to get on their knees and beg for mercy. Instead, the Pure Vessel had innocently cocked their head, and then done something utterly baffling. They simply walked to a nearby Vessel that was pounding their fists fruitlessly against a wall, restrained them, and then brought them back to the Pale King. 

The Vessel in Pure’s arms kicked and writhed and punched against their grasp, but they did not budge. As they approached the Pale King, they extended the Vessel towards him, looking up expectantly. 

The King took the offering in one hand, and then simply asked, “But why? I knew you were Impure, but why do this to your own siblings?” 

In response, the Pure Vessel wordlessly walked up to the King and embraced him, first standing up as tall as their short form would allow to tap him on his heart. 

The King stood in silence for a minute. So, this Vessel loved him? And they loved him so deeply that they would sell their own siblings to certain doom to please him? The Vessel in his hand was still kicking and struggling, trying desperately to escape their inevitable fate. The King wordlessly stuffed them down his gullet, and moaned as they felt them come to a rest in his gut. Then, the King reached down a hand and patted the Pure Vessel on the head. They turned their head up to look him in the eyes. 

The words left him before he could catch them. “Your loyalty and love will be rewarded, my Vessel. Come now, let us catch the rest of your siblings.” 

At this, the Pure Vessel hugged him tighter, and nodded fiercely. Their mind was a blur of heated emotions and blinding love. Father had acknowledged them! He’d praised them! They were going to be able to love their Father, and he was going to be able to love them back! They didn’t care about what happened to their siblings. They just wanted his love and affection. The Vessel hugged the King one last time before sprinting away to catch their other siblings. 

The Pale King stood stunned for a moment. Why hadn’t he eaten them? They were an Impure Vessel! Yet, something about the way they’d hugged him, the way they’d thrown away the life of their sibling for his affection, stirred something in him. They loved him entirely, with every part of their being. And in turn, something in the King cracked, and he felt a tiny love begin to form for this Pure Vessel. 

But such things would have to wait. He had a feast to attend to. After a few moments, the Pure Vessel returned with another sibling in tow. The King merrily stuffed their struggling form down his gullet, relishing in their desperate kicks and punches against his throat and gut. He moaned as they plopped into his belly, his cock becoming fully erect. 

The Pure Vessel eyed it curiously. They’d experimented with themselves before, but never masturbated. All they knew was that it felt good to touch themselves when they grew hard like this. So, they reached up and stroked the King’s cock gently. As they ran their hands across it, their own erection fully emerged out of their body. 

The Pale King almost came then and there. What a perverted little Vessel this was! He grinned, and then said, “Vessel, after we’ve caught all of your siblings, I’ll show you how to use these things. We’ll have so much fun together.” 

The Pure Vessel jumped for joy as they scrambled off to catch another sibling. The Pale King rubbed his gut, already filled with three Vessels. But there were so many more to devour. He swiftly made his way over to the bed, where four Vessels had tried hiding under the blankets and pillows. The King tossed those things out of the way, revealing the Vessels underneath. Before they had a chance to escape, the King constricted them with his tail, and then grinned sadistically as he looked into their frightened faces. The King had his first orgasm as he stuffed the four of them down his gullet. His cum stained his white cloak, and the red fabric of the bed’s comforter. 

But this gave the King an idea. He quickly re-arranged the bed, putting the blanket and pillows back into place. Then, he called to the Pure Vessel. “Try to move them towards the bed, Love!” 

The Pure Vessel’s heart skipped a beat. “Love!” He’d called them “Love!” They eagerly chased a nearby Vessel towards the bed, and leaped with delight as the King picked them up with his tail. But instead of stuffing them down right away, he simply held them with his constrictor. The King called out to them once again, “Keep on doing that!” 

So the Pure Vessel did. The next two Vessels fell for the same trick easily, and were easily caught up by the King’s tail. But the last three were not so easily fooled. They gathered near the door, and were trying to reach for the lock. It had been set very high up on the door, higher than any Vessel could reach on their own. But if they stacked on top of one another, they could reach it easily. 

They glared menacingly towards the Pure Vessel as they approached. The blatant hatred they felt for Pure radiated off of them in waves. They were a traitor. They’d teamed up with the bug trying to eat them, and for what? His love? His affection? They would rip them limb from limb if they came close. 

But the Pure Vessel was full of surprises. They’d experimented with their own body plenty when the retailers and the King weren’t around, and these experiments often led to useful discoveries. For instance, they would create void tendrils similar to their Father’s tail if they just focused outwards hard enough on a part of their body. Their hand was the easiest place to create them from, they’d found. And these tendrils were very good at holding and carrying things around.

Like, Vessels for instance. 

The Pure Vessel created a thick void tendril from their left arm, and worked it around the trio of rogue siblings. It was near-impossible for them to hold this for long, but they would do it for Father. The King laughed joyously as they watched the Vessel constrict their prey. They’d taken after their Father in more ways than one. 

The siblings struggled heavily against the weakening tendril as Pure reached them out to their Father. They came within range of the King’s tail just as the tendril was about to break, and the Wyrm swooped them up easily. Tears ran down the three Vessel’s cheeks as certain doom wrapped around them. They were going to be eaten, just as all of their other siblings had been. 

But the King wasn’t going to just swiftly swallow such a band of miscreants. They’d almost made him get up from his bed! They deserved a special punishment. He called the Pure Vessel to the bed. 

They were tired, creating that tendril had taken a lot out of them. But no amount of exhaustion could keep them from Father, so they ran to his bed, and leapt to his side. The King looked at his Vessel, and then hugged them with both hands. He whispered to them, “You’ve performed exceptionally well, my beloved Vessel. I’m going to reward you handsomely.” 

The Pure Vessel started crying tears of happiness. They loved their Father so much, and now they were getting all of the praise and love from him that they had so desperately desired all of these years. They hugged him back with all of their heart. They felt their cock emerge fully from its slit and brush against the Pale King. The Pale King simply giggled and stroked himself in response. 

The King whispered to them again, a blush forming on his cheeks, “First things first, we need to deal with your troublemaking siblings. Feed them to me, my Vessel.” The King brought his tail close to their faces. Instantly, the Pure Vessel knew what to do. 

The King loosened his grip on the siblings just enough that Pure could pull one free. Pure held their sibling tight with both hands as they kicked and struggled against the inevitable. The King nodded, and then opened his mouth wide. Pure shoved the Vessel inside, and watched with ecstatic glee as the King took them with his tongue. The King closed his mouth, and played with his prey for a bit, luxuriating in the taste and feel of their struggles. Then, he swallowed, cumming as he did so. “Perfect, Love. Just like that.” Then, he opened his mouth expectantly, waiting for another sibling. 

As Pure grabbed another Vessel to repeat the process, the King was caught in a whirlwind of emotions. Pleasure was the chief one. His mind was a white blur of hot fire as the Vessels kicked and pushed at his gut. The first Vessels in were already on the verge of breaking, he could tell. But more than that, he felt what he could only call love for the Pure Vessel. They’d done so much to satisfy him, to make him happy. Everything they had done had been for him. And now, they were willing to sacrifice his own siblings for his love. In return, the King felt love well up inside of him for his Vessel. He wanted to make them happy, to reward their loyalty and service to their Father. 

The Vessel stuffed in another sibling. And then another. And then another. After each sibling was stuffed down, the King and Vessel looked at one another with deeper and deeper love. Every sibling sent down the King’s squishy gut was one step closer to one another. Soon, they’d be totally together. 

Finally, the two of them came to the last sibling. They just looked on in dejected horror at the duo eying them up. What kind of creatures were these two? How could they do this to their own family? Their mind shattered with terror as Pure stuffed them down the King’s throat. As the last Vessel plopped down into the King’s gut, the Wyrm just gazed at his Vessel, and his Vessel gazed back. The Wyrm was absolutely stuffed, his gut almost three times his size. It was alive with kicking and struggling Vessels, all of them trying to escape their inevitable fate. He rubbed his belly with both hands, the feeling of control he felt over his prey robbing him of all language. 

It was then that the first Vessel the King ate shattered. The same thing happened that had happened before - a chain reaction that left all fourteen Vessels in his gut as nothing more than Shades. Immediately, the King’s gut became much squishier, the hard shells of the Vessel’s giving way to the soft forms of the Shades. It wouldn’t be long now until they were all part of the King’s body. 

The Pure Vessel climbed on top of their Father’s gut, and laid down there, facing the King. They hugged his squishy gut as if oblivious to the weakening struggling going on inside of it. The two just looked at one another, something electric in the air between them. Then, the King brought his head forward, and planted a kiss on the Vessel’s mask. Pure didn’t have a mouth to kiss back with, but they used the same technique they used on their siblings to create a hole on their mask. From it, a tongue-like tentacle emerged. 

Within seconds, the two were vigorously tonguefucking one another. Their faces were pressed hard together, their tongues tasting every part of the other’s mouth that they could. As the Pure Vessel tasted Father’s mouth, they felt that strange pleasant feeling down in their cock again. They’d felt it a few times while experimenting with themselves, and briefly while touching the King earlier, but nothing like this. It felt like they were going to explode with warmth. They unconsciously started humping against the King’s increasingly soft belly, trying to bring this new feeling to greater heights. 

The King had never experienced a kiss like this before. On one level, the cool void of Pure’s shell hugged them tightly, as if a liquid solid was caressing his tongue. On another level, he’d never felt these kinds of emotions with someone he’d been with before. He loved the White Lady, but this went beyond that. He was moving into a place beyond words as his tongue explored the soft, gentle interiors of the Vessel’s mouth. The King felt Pure bucking against him, and moaned at the sensation. They were so eager! What a dirty little thing, after his own heart. He rubbed his tummy with his hands as the first of the Shades started to go. 

The first Vessel the King had eaten was filled with a whir of negative emotions. Why had Father done this? How could he do something so cruel? And why had he spared that one Vessel? What did they have that made them special? Please, they just wanted to go home. Go back to the Palace. Let us go, they thought. Let us go.

That was the last thing they thought before they blacked out, and their struggles ceased. As with before, after the first Shade fell, the rest were quick to go to. The King’s gut settled down as Shade after Shade fell, and the King’s body began to work away its prey. Already the King felt his tail swelling once more. He was desperate to see what it’d look like at the end of all this. But for now, he had his Love waiting for him.

The King’s Wyrm belly was so soft under the Pure Vessel now. They made out with the King, leaning into the kiss time and time again, body gripping the sibling-filled tummy beneath them. The King’s gut was so soft that they could buck into it without resistance. They kept bucking and bucking, feeling a pressure building higher and higher inside of them. But before they could reach their first orgasm, the King moved his mouth away. 

The King broke the kiss, a strand of saliva branching between their tongues before breaking. Pure hugged the King’s squishy belly as if it was the world’s softest pillow. “Go on, play with it all you want,” the King moaned. 

Pure shoved their face deep into the Wyrm’s bulk. Their Father was so soft that the Vessel could shove their face deep into his tummy without resistance. The King rubbed his belly as he watched his Vessel play with his soft gut. “You’ve done exceptionally well, Vessel. You’ve been so faithful and trustworthy, all this time. Even though it could have cost you your life, you loved me without equal. And for that, I love you, Vessel.” 

Pure would’ve squealed with happiness if they had a voice. As it was, they just buried themselves deeper in the King’s soft gut, rubbing it with both hands. They were still fully erect, but right now they just wanted to bask in the love of the Pale King. Of the Father they loved beyond approach. 

Pure rolled to the King’s side, and rubbed the right side of his tummy. They pushed into it, playing with the chub forming on their Father’s side. The Pale King grinned. He could already feel the Vessels pudging him up, and it was clear that the Vessel could feel it too. They just played with his tummy, enjoying its soft, bouncy feeling. 

The King brought his tail up to the Pure Vessel, resting it on the bed beside them. It was thicker than the Vessel by far, making it easy for Pure to cling to it like a pillow. They snuggled up against it, pushing their body into its pudge. The King grinned as he looked over his tail. Much like his belly, the Vessels had filled it out significantly once again. By the end of this, he had no idea how big it would be. 

The King kept lavishing the Vessel with praise. “Do you feel them? Those failures who weren’t worthy of my love? You’re better than all of them. You’re the only Vessel I love.” Pure rubbed their face happily into the King’s tail as he said this. They were happy beyond words. This was all they ever wanted. But the best part was still to come. 

The Pale King laughed, and then said, “Remember when I said earlier that I’d show you how to use that member between your legs? I’m going to give you something I only give to those I truly love.” 

The Pure Vessel looked towards their Father with pure love in their eyes. What was he going to give them? How could it make them feel better than they already did? 

The King rolled onto his squishy gut, and raised his tail. It left his chubby ass exposed. The Vessel felt their cock light on absolute fire as they saw their father’s thick ass. They’d only seen it outlined through his cloak before, and only in the past weeks since the last culling. The King grinned as he looked back and saw how much he had grown back there. The Vessels had done a fantastic job giving him a body his new partner would adore. 

“Go on, my Love. Simply take your member, and put it in me,” the King said. 

The Pure Vessel leapt onto the King’s ass, still thrust into the air due to the size of his gut. They didn’t get it at first. Put it in where? They took their cock and started awkwardly bucking at the King’s ass. 

But the bucking stopped once they found his ass and slipped inside. For a solid minute, the Vessel just sat there, completely overwhelmed with lust. This was like nothing they’d felt before. Every single part of their body was on fire, and every sense was obliterated except for pleasure. They instantly saw why this was a special thing to give someone. 

And Gods, their Father’s ass was so soft. It’s plump acted as a soft pillow for the Vessel to grip as they tried to figure out what to do next. The King called back, lovingly, “Now, my Vessel. Push entirely into me. Then, pull out. After that, thrust back in.” The King’s mind was a blaze of frenzied pleasure. It was a miracle he wasn’t a sobbing, screaming mess by now. The squishy Vessels filling his gut, combined with his new lover about to pound him at his ass, had him at his mental breaking point. He could tell this was going to be a fun night. 

The Pure Vessel pushed in, mind on the verge of breaking as they hilted inside of their father. They tried to pull back like their Father had asked them to, but the explosive pressure inside of them demanded to be released. They slammed back in before getting even a bit of the way out, and came. The sensation obliterated the Pure Vessel. Their body quaked heavily as wave after wave of insane pleasure rocked over them, blanking their mind entirely. It was their first orgasm, but it was not to be their last tonight. 

Before their first orgasm was even over, they started pounding the Pale King’s soft ass. The King had felt their early orgasm, but felt no frustration over it. This was likely their first sexual encounter, he couldn’t expect perfection. But the feeling of their cum dripping down his ass sent him wild, and he started jerking himself off with his tail, each jerk sending fireworks of pleasure through his mind. 

Pure’s mind was completely overtaken with this new feeling, lust, filling them. Their thrusts went from being cautious and uneasy to quick and confident. They wanted this fire, this obliterating blaze, to take them over entirely. Every slam against their Father’s ass sent them further into lust, deeper into animal desire. Their Father’s ass was so soft, having been thoroughly pudged out by the Vessels, that it was like thrusting into a cloud. What’s more, as the King’s gut worked away the rest of the Vessels, his ass was becoming softer and softer. It would be a miracle if his cloak could conceal his ass by the end of all this. 

The King moaned whorishly as his Vessel fucked him senseless. Their inexperience did little to alleviate the pleasure he was getting out of all of this. The Vessels in his gut, the new lover at his ass, it was completely overwhelming. And in the midst of all this, the King felt himself be filled out by the delicious Vessels he had stuffed down. He rubbed his gut, feeling the soft pudge settling on it, and almost came thinking of how the rest of his body was being filled out. His gut was quickly gurgling the Shades away into his body. Those pathetic failed Vessels, their very souls, their very beings, were reduced to nothing more than pudge on the Pale King’s regal form. 

Pure kept on pounding their Father’s ass, his behind seeming to grow softer and rounder with each and every thrust. They loved their Father so much, and they couldn’t express in anything how happy they were that he had shared this magic with them. They couldn’t wait to hold more Cullings, to do this with their Father time and time again. 

As the King’s gut worked away the rest of the Vessels away into his body, his ass was gradually lowered to the bed. Pure pounded harder and harder as they felt that pressure growing once again. They felt words leave them as an unspeakable pleasure exploded inside of themselves. They hugged Father’s increasingly soft ass with their whole body as they fucked him time after time. 

The Pale King finally gave in, and screamed. He screamed for his beloved Vessel, and begged for them to breed him. He lavished words of praise on the Vessel, and said that he loved them more times than could be counted.

This deluge of affection kicked the Pure Vessel over the edge. With one final sharp thrust against their Father, they came. Their mind was instantly obliterated with pleasure, they felt nothing, were nothing, except the fire they got out of the orgasm. They squished their Father’s ass as they kept on pounding against it, sending wave after wave of cum into the King. 

The Pale King, upon feeling the Vessel’s second orgasm, finally came himself. He screamed animalistically as his white cum soaked the bed beneath them, and ruined his favorite robe. His thick tail wagged wildly as he was filled, the King was unable to keep it under control. 

The Vessel just fucked against his increasingly soft ass, time after time. They just kept cumming, and cumming, and cumming, for what felt like hours. It felt as if their Father’s ass was growing softer and larger with each thrust, as more and more sibling was digested onto it. The Vessel bucked and fucked, wanting to make their Father as happy as possible.

And happy he was. The King was a drooling, whorish heap below the Vessel. His gut had worked away a decent chunk of the Vessels, but there was still so much more left to digest. He thought vaguely about how large he’d be at the end of it, how impossible it’d be to hide this from the White Lady. But he honestly didn’t care in that moment. He just wanted his Vessel to fill him. 

And on it went. They came, time after time, until the end was just about soaked with their spunk. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it ended. The Pure Vessel was exhausted beyond words. After they fucked the last of their cum into the Pale King, they just fell asleep, still hilted inside of him. The Pale King giggled, and gently removed them from his ass. They brought him up to his face, so that they were looking at one another. The King was exhausted too, he needed to rest and let his gut deal with these Vessels. He planted a soft kiss on his Vessel’s cheek as he drifted into sleep. 

The two of them awoke many hours later. The first thing they did when they woke up was kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss that cemented their bond as lovers. The King broke the kiss, and then sat up. Then, the two looked down to take in how the Vessels had filled out the King. 

Firstly, his belly was massive. It was swelled to at least thrice the size of what it was before this Culling. It rounded out and away from the King a decent ways, easily far enough that the Pure Vessel would be able to rest on it without issue. The King rubbed it, and was ecstatic to feel how soft it was. He pushed his hands into it, and it was like pushing into a pillow. The Pure Vessel leapt up onto it, and almost immediately felt like slipping into a sleep again. 

Then, the King brought out his tail. It was a true and proper Wyrm trail now, four times longer than the King and about as many times long. He’d have no problem constricting even the White Lady with this beast. The Pale King pushed into its pudge, and was happy to feel that it was softer than it even was before. These Vessels really knew how to make a King happy. 

Finally, there was the matter of his ass and thighs. The Vessels had rounded them out significantly, to the point where his cloak wouldn’t be able to conceal them at all. The Pure Vessel leapt down to it, and squished them easily. They almost mounted the King then and there, but were ultimately still too exhausted to take it any farther. This latest Culling had rounded the King out significantly. 

The King wondered how he’d explain this to the White Lady. It was impossible for him to hide this now. He’d have to confront her with the truth. But how? Well, that didn’t matter to him right now. Now, he just wanted to rest with his beloved Vessel. 

He laid down on his back. The Pure Vessel climbed on top of him, and laid down on his squishy gut. They squished it with their body as they got comfortable on their Father. The two looked deep into one another’s eyes one last time before they both finally dozed off.


	3. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look back at how the Pale King came to be the Vessel-eating Wyrm he is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short interlude chapter that explores the backstory of this story's version of the Pale King. A new full chapter is coming something, so look forward to that!

The Pale King had always felt the hunger. It'd been there, incessantly pulling at his mind, for hundreds upon hundreds of years, going all the way back to when he'd changed his form.

He remembered the old days, the times when he was a Wyrm the size of a mountain range. He could swallow entire Kingdoms whole, and still be hungry for more. Gods, how many had he eaten? His stomach rumbled just thinking about it.

But then the old days ended. He lost his old form in his coming to this place. He'd held many titles over the years, but he'd never held the mantle of King. Something about it had called to him, insisted that he make his mark on this blasted world, and leave behind an eternal sparkling jewel. A wellspring from which life would flourish anew.

Hallownest.

This Monarch still remembered all the early days. His meeting the White Lady, the establishment of the Kingdom, the countless treaties and deals he needed to broker, all of it. And underneath all of these memories ran the hunger.

The King's new form was short and stout. In terms of size, he was less than nothing compared to what he used to be. Initially, he thought this meant that the appetite of his old form would subside, that he'd no longer need to devour so much to fill himself. This turned out to only be partially true. The hunger wasn't as immense as it was before, but it still lingered in a reduced form.

A Wyrm's nature cannot be destroyed so easily. Soon, the King found that he had the appetite of a creature dozens of times his size. He needed to eat, he needed to devour. Once the White Palace was established, and the royal kitchens were opened, he ordered the largest portions that he possibly could. He ate them greedily every day, but it just was not the same. None of it sated the hunger for long. He needed prey. Living prey. He needed to eat, as a Wyrm should.

But he made do. It wouldn't be proper of him, as a King, to eat anyone, he thought. He'd put all that behind him, and now he was going to be the Lord Hallownest deserved. Encouraging platitudes, to be sure. But platitudes don't fill bellies. Still, he kept his urges under control, month after month, year after year, for centuries. The Palace food was enough to keep him going day-to-day, if only barely.

Then the Infection hit. And with it, the need to find a way to contain it. The Vessels were not the first choice he and the Lady hit on. In fact, they were dead last. They knew that it could work in theory, but how could they ever bring themselves to do it? To breed so many offspring, only to toss them all away? Except for the one. The Pure Vessel, who would be made to bind an angry God for all eternity. How could the Pale King and White Lady ever do such a thing to their own spawn? It was only after every other alternative had been closed off, and even then, after much emotional deliberating, that the choice was made. The first batch of Vessels was created.

The King decided to take on the grizzly duty of tossing the Impure Vessels back into the Abyss. He knew that it would be too much for his wife, an emotional bridge too far, that would shatter her if crossed. The entire batch came and went. All flawed. All Impure. But when he was alone with them, walking them to the edge of the Abyss, thoughts came to the King's mind. Thoughts of hunger. He pushed them aside, chalking them up to nothing more than his ever-present appetite warping his mind. But the thoughts refused to go away, no matter how much he hated himself for having them.

It was the last Vessel of that first batch that did it. The King hadn't eaten at all that day, some scheduling error preventing him from feasting down as he usually did. His stomach growled, entirely empty as he walked alone with the Vessel. He needed to eat. He needed a proper Wyrm meal. Not one of those superficial Palace arrangements, but something more. Something that would fill him up, and satiate his primal desire to devour.

When they came to the edge of the Abyss, the King looked down at the Vessel. They were a tiny thing, dressed in a faded purple cloak, a single horn protruding from the left side of their head. They looked up at the King, fear in their eyes. What was he going to do to them? Were they going to be put back in the Abyss? But why? What had they done?

The King started salivating. They were so small. So tempting. He could eat them now and no one would ever know. No one would ever-

His hands moved without conscious thought. He yanked the Vessel from the ground, and savagely stuffed them into his mouth. He swallowed them immediately, moaning with pleasure as he felt them slide down his gullet. The King didn't feel fear, or guilt, or shame. He felt elation. Instantly, everything clicked into place. So this was how he could satisfy himself, his eternal hunger. No one would ever know what happened to these Vessels, he could eat as many of them as he wanted.

The Vessel in the King's belly was struggling in wild confusion. The King felt their struggles, and then felt a new emotion rise up in him. Lust. His cock emerged from its slit, harder than it'd ever had been. Animalistically, he jerked himself dry, lording in the power he held over this creature, over all Vessels. They were his snacks. His treats. His meals. They belonged to him, and existed for his own pleasure. He'd churn them all up, turn them into nothing but Wyrm chub. He'd eat a thousand Vessels, and then a thousand more. And no one would ever know.

His excitement and pleasure only intensified as he felt the Vessel burst inside of him. He hadn't considered this, that he'd take in their very shades as well! His eyes opened wide with lust as the implications dawned on him. He'd devour them, body and soul. All of them. They'd all be reduced to nothing but pudge on his royal form. And no one would ever be able to stop him.

He laughed, a sadistic ringing that escaped his throat, and into the Abyss below. When the poor Vessel had been dealt with, the King pinched his belly. They'd pudged him up, but only a bit. The King salivated thinking of what a proper Vessel feast would do to his body. His mind raced with hundreds of depraved thoughts. He returned to the White Lady, and she didn't know that anything out of place had happened.

That day, things were set into motion. A few meager months later, and he was ready for his greatest experiment yet. He was going to devour twelve of them at once. He could only hope it would be as delicious as it sounded.


End file.
